Entre Más Vacía Mas Pesa
by Dixo
Summary: La venta de las acciones de una empresa desatan todo, un plan malvado que va a la perfeccion... hasta que ella se enamora de la victima, de amores y desamores, hasta que el descubre que ella era parte de todo. ¿que sucedera? Mal Summary. KaixOC


Entre Mas Vacía Mas Pesa

A Medida que la vida queda más vacía, mas pesa.

Titulo: Entre Mas Vacía Mas Pesa

Disclaimer: Beyblade, así como sus personajes no me pertenece.

Notas: Este es el primer fic que publico aquí, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor, dejen reviews, les recuerdo que este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte.  
La historia toma lugar como 5 años después de la tercera temporada, los años de todos van entre los 16-17 (Kenny-Daichi) y 20-21 (los otros), van a la Universidad y todo.

©: Dixo (Rubí), así como el vestuario, historia, y demás cosas, son propiedad mía, no ago prestamos de personaje, ni ningún otro tipo de acuerdo, esta próximo a salir, el tramite de derechos de autor tanto para la historia como para el personaje (Dixo), si deseas publicar esta historia en algún otro lado, es obligatorio me lo comunicáis antes tuve que caer Para perderlo todo Pero al final Ya no tuvo importancia"

* * *

La noche callo pesada sobre la capital Inglesa, en estas épocas del año, las noches son siempre muy largas, la luna llena alumbraba las calles durante el frió invierno, la época mas dura, sobre todo este año, el meteorológico preveía nevadas de noviembre a enero.

En el centro de la ciudad un grupo de chicos preparaban sus útiles, el ciclo escolar no había terminado aun para los de preparatoria y universidad, así que Kai, Tyzon, Hilary Rei y Max aún no gozaban de sus vacaciones de invierno.

"— ¿Alguien sabe que me toca mañana? "

"— Llevas mas de medio semestre y ¿aún no te sabes tus horarios, eres irremediable Tyzon"

"— Cállate Rei"

"— Toma Tyzon, tienes que ser tan idiota siempre, ese es tu horario" dijo, dándole una hoja.

"— Cálmate Hilary, ya te pareces al amargado de tu novio¿será que juntarte con el te ah hecho así, no, yo llevo mas tiempo conociendo a Kai y no me he vuelto amargado"

En una parte un poco alejada de la misma ciudad una familia acomodaba sus muebles; se acababan de mudar al vecindario, una chica de cabello negro, corto y algo despeinado leía algunas hojas.

"— Escuela Preparatoria England's Isabel, horario escolar…blah, blah blah blah… aburrido¿por que tengo que entrar a esa escuela¡maldito capricho de mi padre por comprar esas acciones!"

A la mañana siguiente todos salieron rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas, Max y Kai asistían a la misma escuela, sin embargo, este último iba un año arriba. En la clase Max noto a una chica nueva, sin embargo nunca le presto demasiada atención. El día paso pronto y era hora se volver a casa, Max se disponía a irse cuando de pronto una voz nada familiar le hablo de modo frió, un tanto cortante, pero con toda la amabilidad que se pudo (la cual no fue mucha).

"— ¿Max¿Tu eres Max?" Él asintió

"— ¿Quién eres tú?"

"— Soy Moss, Rubí Moss, pero prefiero que me llames Dixo"

"—Aja"

"—Bueno, soy nueva, me dijeron que me ayudarías a conocer la escuela, estoy en tu carrera"

"— ¿Entonces…?"

"— ¡Max!" La voz de la chica fue superada por un grito detrás de él

"— ¿Kai?"

"— ¡Ey¿Te vas a tardar?"

"—No Kai, no me esperes, vete"

El asintió.

"—Así que el es Hiwatari… interesante"

"— ¿Por que lo dices?"

"— ¿eh? Ah, no por nada, solo que me habían hablado de el"

"—Oh, bueno, mañana te muestro las instalaciones ¿te parece?"

"—Si Claro"

"—Bueno… Dixo, te veo en otra ocasión"

"—Ok"

"—Aunque, pensándolo bien… ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

"—Pues, no necesariamente"

"—Toma, Te espero a las 6" Dijo, dándole un pequeño papel con una dirección y se fue

"—Bien, para ser la primera ves que hablo con Maxie, no estuvo nada mal, podré acercarme un poco a Hiwatari…"

A las 5 en punto todos estaban en casa de tyzon, solían reunirse para platicar o estudiar, pero Kai, bueno, el generalmente estaba ocupado o viajando, ordenes del viejo, después del ultimo torneo de beyblade, se compro una casa, pero aun no se libraba del control de el, ya es mayor de edad, nadie sabe la respuesta, pero todos se preguntan¿Por qué simplemente deja de ser su esclavo? Kai en especial odia eso, pero no se separa de el; Hoy Kai tenia el día libre y había quedado de ir con los chicos, Hilary preparaba algo de comer, junto con Rei, Tyzon arreglaba un poco junto con Max y Kai a su contemplación de Jardín, en todas las reuniones hacia lo mismo, si se aburría de ver a todos hacer algo, se iba a la puerta trasera, y se ponía a contemplar el jardín, era como ver el césped crecer, literalmente. Max sin embargo rompió con la rutina.

"— Eh, Chicos, vengan"

"— ¿Qué pasa Max?

"—Bueno, yo solo quería decirles que una nueva compañera de clase, va a venir a la reunión, a la seis"

"— ¡Huí! Ya era hora que sentaras cabeza Max"

"— Cállate Tyzon, es solo una amiga"

Dicho y hecho, a las seis en punto el timbre sonó, y max, abrió la puerta, frente a el, su nueva compañera se encontraba, la hicieron pasar, se sentaron todos a la mesa y comenzaron a comer y a platicar era el momento de la acción, Kai entro a escena solo para preguntarle quien era.

"— ¿Como te llamas?"

"— Moss, Rubí Moss"

"— Edad"

"— 20"

"— Ah"

"— ¿Tu?"

"— Kai Hiwatari, 21"

"— ¿Vives Solo?"

"— Si"

"— ¿Te he visto en alguna parte?... ¡Ah si, eras el chico que estaba en el equipo con Ivanov en el último torneo"

"— …"

"— Mi Padre conoce a tu abuelo¿por que eres su esclavo?"

"— Yo no soy esclavo de nadie"

"— No, solo eres su mozo ¿acaso¿que paso con tus padres, por que no vives con ellos¿por que le rindes cuentas a tu abuelo?"

"— No creo que te incumba"

"— ¿murieron?"

"— Ya basta¿Por que me interrogas?"

"— Solo quiero conocerte"

"— ¿Y necesitas saber todo eso?"

"— Si" Todos voltearon a verlo¿respondería? Eso es algo de lo que odiaba hablar, si llegaba a decirlo, conocerían un poco del misterio que es Kai Hiwatari.

"— El Murió¿ok, ella no"

"— ¿Y Donde esta?"

"— ¡Ya¡no molestes, solo trataba de ser amable contigo"

"— hum, y por lo visto eso de la amabilidad no se te da"

"— ¡Basta los dos!" Hilary intervino justo antes de que el pleito se hiciera más grande

"— Te salvaste chico, me tengo que ir maxie, te veo mañana en el colegio"

"— Adiós"

"— _argh! Esa chica es insoportable¿como demonios sabe tanto de mi, se que lo hizo para molestarme"_

Llegando a su casa, se encontró con una lujosa camioneta negra fuera de su entrada, eso solo significaba una cosa, tenia que entregar cuentas, entro y se encontró con su padre

"— ¿y¿Como te fue?"

"— Bien, si que se molesto, pero no se¿a donde va todo esto? No veo que gane el viejo ese con molestarlo"

"— Yo se que gano," Intervino una voz ronca a espaldas de su padre y Continuo "— Mañana vas a hacer las paces con el"

"— ¿Que! Que demonios, primero me peleo y después…"

"—Ese es el plan, tienes que hacer que confié en ti después de todo, cuando tengas su completa confianza, empezara la verdadera acción"

Dixo solo asintió y se fue a dormir, no pudo conciliar el sueño en un principio, trataba de pensar como acomodar las piezas, preparar un encuentro 'casual' y disculparse con Kai¿como le iba a decir, no quería que sonase irónico, ni cínico, pero la sinceridad no se le daba, no mientras no la sintiera, tenia que hacer algo por sentirla y no tenia ni 12 horas.

A la mañana siguiente…

* * *

¿Qué tal¿Les gusto, espero que si, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible y discúlpenme que este fuera mas corto, tratare de alargarlos lo mas posible, las cosas se ponen buenas ¿ne?. Dixo. 


End file.
